Zodiak
by sasuke fans
Summary: Gadis yang amat sangat percaya akan ramalan ataupun Zodiak, bagaimana dia menjalani kehidupannya? dia bahkan akan berteman dan memiliki pasangan bersadarkan ramalannya/ DLDR/ SASUSAKU/ONESHOOT/SpecialValentine.


**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Catatan :**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**[ Zodiak ]**

**.**

**.**

**Author pov. **

Pada suatu hari, berasa kisah dongeng ya, ralat, jadi pada suatu hari, di ulang lagi, maaf, jadi begitu yaa, apanya! Maaf lagi, jadi pada suatu hari, ini udah benar, ada seorang gadis kecil yang periang dan sangat bersemangat, setiap harinya semua menjadi hal normal baginya, hingga dia mulai mengenal tentang apa itu ramalan, zodiak, dan hal-hal seperti menyangkut sesuatu berbau kepercayaan.

Sejak SMP dia mulai menjadi paranoid akan hal apapun yang di ramalkan, bahkan ramalan cuaca yang di anggapnya sesuatu yang sangat menakjubkan, meskipun kadang BMKG keliru memprediksikan cuaca, tetap saja dia menghargai dan percaya penuh dengan apa yang telah menjadi ramalan.

Gadis berambut _softpink_ sebokong ini, rambutnya terlalu panjang dan dia mengenakan kacamata, hal ini akibat kebiasaannya yang membuat matanya minus, tubuhnya cukup langsing dan wajahnya juga sedikit manis, hanya saja karena sikapnya orang-orang tidak sadar dia gadis yang manis.

Namanya Haruno Sakura, dari keluarga yang pekerja keras, gadis ini cukup pintar, hanya saja kepintaran dan logikanya tidak berjalan searah, dia tetap percaya dengan ramalan dan semacamnya.

Sebelumnya dia mulai tidak percaya namun setelah dia pernah membaca salah satu ramalannya.

**Untuk kamu gadis yang berzodiak aries, hari ini hati-hati pada hal-hal berwarna merah.**

Awalnya Sakura mengabaikannya dan mulai tidak percaya hingga dia hampir di tabrak oleh sebuah mobil berwarna merah, di mulai lah rasa kekhawatirannya untuk selalu mendengar dan mengikuti apa yang di katakan ramalan tentang dirinya.

Ya gadis yang malang.

Masa-masa sekolahnya pun di habiskan dengan belajar dan belajar, Sakura jarang bergaul, sekali lagi dia akan berpatokan pada ramalan, bahkan itu untuk berteman.

Beberapa murid jadi tidak suka akan sikap Sakura, dia selalu mengatakan hal aneh tentang jangan lakukan itu, atau jangan berbuat seperti itu, atau lihat yang di sekelilingmu, kau harus hati-hati dengan ini dan itu, semua temannya menjauh dan merasa Sakura terlalu percaya akan ramalan dan terlalu paranoid.

Memasuki sekolah SMA, Sakura tidak menutupi diri, namun beberapa teman SMPnya yang juga masuk ke SMA yang sama dengannya, sering menceritakan jika Sakura itu gadis yang aneh, dia bahkan mendapat julukan gadis peramal atau Sakura anak indigo yang bisa melihat hantu. Semua itu hanya cerita asal-asalan yang di buat teman-temannya.

Sakura sendiri bingung menjelaskan pada teman-temannya jika hal itu ada benarnya, sayangnya tidak akan ada yang percaya pada ceritanya, orang-orang di jaman sekarang tidak begitu pusing akan sebuah ramalan.

Hingga.

"Apa kursi di sampingmu kosong?" Tanya seorang pemuda, ini kisah yang sering terjadi di beberapa sekolah.

Gadis ini mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap pemuda itu, tidak ada yang ingin duduk dengannya, isu-isu buruk Sakura telah menyebar hingga tidak ada yang berani duduk dengannya.

"Apa kau tuli?" Ucap pemuda itu, sedikit kesal akan tidak adanya tanggapan dari gadis ini.

"Ka-kau sungguh ingin duduk disini?" Ucap Sakura, namun begitu pelan, terdengar seperti berbisik.

Pemuda ini tidak mendengarnya, hingga bergerak begitu dekat ke arah Sakura.

"Bukannya aku juga tuli, tapi suaramu yang terlalu kecil." Ucap pemuda itu.

Sontak saja gadis ini menjauh dan terlihat malu-malu, untuk pertama kalinya ada pemuda yang begitu dekat dengannya.

"Si-silahkan! Tapi tolong jangan dekat-dekat!" Protes gadis ini.

"Lain kali keraskan suaramu." Tegas pemuda ini, dia hanya ingin duduk di mana tidak ada yang sibuk meliriknya, dari semua opsi hanya gadis ini yang tidak menatap ke arahnya.

Beberapa bisikan mulai terdengar, pemuda ini tidak peduli, tapi Sakura cukup peduli.

_Heee? Kenapa duduk bersama gadis paranoid itu?_

_Lama-lama dia tidak akan betah._

_Mari taruhan, tidak lama lagi Sakura akan berteriak di sampingnya untuk tidak melakukan sesuatu._

_Hahahah._

_Dasar aneh._

_Mungkin ada hantu yang merasukinya._

_Tidak, hantu itu berada di punggungnya._

_Hahahah._

_Aneh._

_Aneh._

Sakura merasa dia mendapat dampak buruk dari sikapnya, padahal dia tidak pernah memikirkan jika itu hal aneh, Sakura sangat peduli pada teman-temannya, dia bahkan rajin mencari informasi ramalan mereka dan mengatakan ini dan itu untuk melindungi mereka, namun itu hanya hal yang di pikirkan Sakura, tidak semua orang percaya akan ramalan.

Pelajaran di mulai.

Pemuda di sebelahnya cukup betah duduk di kursi ini, teman sebangkunya tidak seperti sebelumnya yang terus mengganggunya dan selalu sengaja menyentuhnya, gadis di sampingnya terlalu diam, dia fokus akan mata pelajaran yang tengah di ajarkan, catatannya pun rapi. Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke, nama pemuda ini, merasa dia menemukan tempat yang tepat, meskipun awalnya sedikit ada masalah dengan gadis itu, dia tidak tuli, suaranya juga tidak kecil, dia bahkan sempat protes padanya dengan suara yang keras.

Tidak fokus akan pelajaran yang diterangkan guru, pemuda ini masih senantiasa menatap Sakura, mengingat kembali beberapa anak sering menceritakan isu-isu tentangnya, bahkan katanya dia selalu kerasukan, Sasuke tidak peduli, tapi menurutnya gadis di sebelahnya ini normal.

Kelas berakhir.

Yang di lakukan Sakura sibuk dengan ponselnya, dia bahkan men_download_ beberapa aplikasi tentang zodiak dan ramalan yang katanya akurat 1000%, dan akan rajin menjadi bunyi notif di ponselnya.

**Gadis berzodiak aries, hari ini kamu akan menemukan pasangan terbaikmu, dia tidak akan jauh dan akan datang padamu**.

Hal pertama yang di lakukan Sakura adalah melihat teman sebangkunya, ramalan itu begitu tepat, pemuda ini lah yang datang kepadanya. Wajahnya sedikit merona dan merasa tidak percaya jika akhirnya ramalan tentang asmaranya menjadi baik.

Sebelumnya dia terus mendapat kabar buruk dari ramalan asmaranya.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" Tegur Sasuke, sadar akan apa yang di lakukan gadis di sampingnya.

"Tidak." Ucap Sakura dan bergegas mengalihkan tatapannya.

Sasuke penasaran.

"Katakan, apa yang kau lihat?" Tanya Sasuke, semakin dekat ke arah Sakura.

"A-aku sungguh tidak melihatmu, dan jangan terlalu dekat!" Protes Sakura, lagi-lagi pemuda itu seperti akan menempel padanya.

"Aku masih tidak percaya jika kau ini semacam anak indigo yang mampu melihat hantu, apa kau melihat hantu yang menempel padaku?" Tanya Sasuke, ini terdengar konyol baginya, tapi dia sedikit memikirkan hal itu.

"Itu adalah cerita bohong." Ucap Sakura, raut wajahnya terlihat sedih, bahkan teman sebangkunya yang katanya jodohnya mengatakan hal seperti itu.

"Sudah ku duga, itu sangat aneh jika benar kau bisa melihat hantu." Ucap Sasuke, rasa penasarannya terbayar, itu hanya isu bohong, dia pun sempat melihat tatapan Sakura yang berubah. "Jika ada yang mengatakan hal itu kau harus membantahnya, apa kau anak yang senang mendengar hal itu?" Tambah Sasuke dan sebuah gelengan keras dari Sakura.

"Sasuke! Kau ingin ke kantin? Bagaimana jika pergi bersama?" Ajak beberapa murid perempuan kepadanya.

Pemuda ini menatap malas pada mereka, tidak ada sehari saja untuk tidak mengganggunya, bahkan dia sudah pindah kursi.

"Aku ada janji dengannya." Ucap Sasuke dan asal menunjuk Sakura.

Beberapa murid perempuan itu menatap marah pada Sakura, sedangkan gadis berambut _softpink _ini terlihat sangat bingung, Sasuke menjadikannya kambing hitam.

"Kita keluar sekarang." Ajak Sasuke, menarik lengan Sakura dan mereka telah keluar.

Setelahnya, Sakura menarik paksa tangannya dan marah pada Sasuke.

"Kau sungguh ingin mereka menyerangku?" Ucap Sakura, baru kali ini dia mendapat masalah yang jauh lebih buruk, selain isu buruknya, dia mungkin akan mendapat banyak musuh.

"Katakan padaku jika mereka menyerangmu, terima kasih sudah membantuku kabur." Ucap Sasuke dan berlalu begitu saja.

Sakura masih mematung, dia sangat marah, namun dalam ramalan hari ini, Sasuke adalah jodohnya, gadis ini mulai meredam amarahnya dan menatap punggung lebar pemuda itu, dia sudah pergi dengan santai, wajahnya kembali merona dan tidak percaya jika pemuda itu berada di dalam ramalannya.

**.**

**.**

**[By:SasukeFans]**

**.**

**.**

Esoknya.

**Gadis aries, warna biru tua adalah kesialanmu hari ini, jadi hati-hati lah!**

Sakura menatap layar ponselnya dengan sangat serius, hari ini dia harus waspada dengan sesuatu berwarna biru, masuk ke dalam kelas seperti biasanya, dia akan tetap terlihat tenang sambil mengamati sekitar dan akan menjauh dari warna biru, keadaan kelas aman dan tidak ada yang berwarna biru tua di dalamnya, para murid-murid pun sibuk sendiri dan tidak begitu peduli padnya, kemarin beberapa murid perempuan di buat kesal karena Sasuke lebih memilih mengajaknya.

"_Aman." _Ucap Sakura dalam hati dan merasa sangat senang hari ini, dia berhasil menghindari apapun yang berwarna biru selama perjalanan ke sekolah dan di dalam sekolah pun sulit menemukan warna biru tua.

Teman sebangkunya pun baru saja datang dan mulai duduk.

"Selamat pagi." Sapa Sakura, menatapnya dengan rona memerah, dia hanya ingin mencoba lebih baik terhadap Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya bergumam dan tidak menatap gadis itu.

Sakura terfokus akan jaket yang di kenakan Sasuke, sontak membuatnya bergeser menjauh dan kursi yang terdorong itu cukup berisik, seluruh murid yang ada di kelas menatap ke arahnya termasuk Sasuke.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke, bingung, Sakura tiba-tiba saja terkejut dan tatapannya itu sangat mendukung apa yang terjadi padanya.

"Jaketmu, apa kau bisa melepaskannya dan taruh di lokermu saja?" Ucap Sakura.

"Ada apa dengan jaketku?" Ucap Sasuke bingung.

"Dia melihat hantu di jaketmu, jadi lepaskan saja. Hahahaha." Ucap murid lain dan yang lainnya pun ikut tertawa.

Sasuke menatap tidak senang pada mereka, tapi menatap bingung pada Sakura, gadis itu sudah mengatakan jika dia tidak bisa melihat hantu atau makhluk semacamnya, tapi melihatnya begitu terkejut dan seakan ketakutan.

"Apa kau phobia jaket?" Tanya Sasuke, ingin memastikan lebih jauh.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dan menundukkan wajahnya, teriakan murid tadi membuatnya merasa sedikit bersalah, tapi dia akan selalu percaya pada ramalan apapun.

"Aku akan melepaskannya jika membuatmu tidak nyaman." Ucap Sasuke, beranjak dari kursi menuju ke lokernya untuk menyimpan jaketnya.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Sakura setelah Sasuke kembali.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti akan keanehanmu ini."

"Bu-bukan apa-apa, maaf jika ini mengganggumu." Ucap Sakura dan terlihat sedikit malu, dia pun bisa menolong orang yang menjadi jodohnya, dan hal itu membuatnya merasa puas, jarang-jarang ada yang mendengar ucapannya, rata-rata mereka mengabaikannya.

**Gadis aries, asmaramu hari ini akan begitu baik, katakan padanya perasaanmu!**

Sakura membaca pemberitahuan tentang ramalan asmaranya hari ini, melirik Sasuke dan menatap ponselnya.

"_Sungguh? Apa aku harus mengatakan perasaanku padanya? Ba-bagaimana caranya? Kami bahkan baru akrab beberapa hari ini." _Pikir Sakura, dia pun bingung harus mengatakan hal yang sangat-sangat sulit di lakukannya ini, dia tidak pernah menyatakan suka pada seseorang.

"Apa lagi? Ada sesuatu yang harus aku singkirkan?" Tanya Sasuke, dia sadar jika gadis itu terus menatap ke arahnya.

Sebuah gelengan cepat dari Sakura, wajahnya semakin merona.

"Apa kau sakit? Wajahmu sangat memerah." Ucap Sasuke mendekat ke arah Sakura dan semakin membuat rona di wajahnya, gadis itu menundukkan wajahnya.

"A-ayo pac-a-r-an" Ucap Sakura, bahkan sangat kecil, suaranya seakan tenggelam dan berbisik.

"Lagi-lagi kau berbicara sangat kecil, apa? Apa yang kau katakan? Aku tidak mendengarnya." Ucap Sasuke.

"Pa-c-a-ran." Gugupnya dan tetap saja suara Sakura sangat kecil.

"Ha? Apa? Jika kau sakit, sebaiknya ke UKS." Ucap Sasuke, menarik lengan gadis ini dan mengajaknya pergi.

Lagi-lagi mereka jadi tontonan beberapa murid di kelas, saat membuka pintu, seorang guru sudah akan masuk.

"Sasuke? Mau kemana?" Tanya Guru itu.

"Dia sakit, aku akan mengantarnya sebentar ke UKS dan kembali." Ucap Sasuke.

"Baiklah, tapi cepat."

"Baik, sensei." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura terlihat panik, dia tidak sedang sakit dan Sasuke terus membawanya ke UKS, membuka pintu UKS dan guru yang bertugas belum datang.

"Istirahatlah, sensei mungkin akan datang sebentar lagi." Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku tidak sakit." Ucap Sakura dengan tegas.

"Jika kau tidak sakit, lalu apa? Wajahmu seperti itu."

"Pa-ca-r-an." Ucap Sakura dan lagi-lagi mengecilkan suaranya seperti orang berbisik.

"Aku sungguh tidak mendengarnya jika kau berbicara sekecil itu."

Sakura mulai menarik napasnya dalam-dalam dan akan mengatakannya dengan keras, dia tidak peduli lagi akan tanggapan Sasuke, ini sangat membuatnya malu.

"Pacaran! Ayo kita pacaran!" Ucap Sakura bahkan dengan begitu tegas hingga membuat pemuda ini terus menatapnya.

Sebuah helaan napas dari Sasuke, dia memikirkan jika hampir setiap gadis akan mengatakan hal yang sama untuknya dan dia tidak menyukai hal itu.

"Tidak." Tolak Sasuke.

**Deg.**

Jantung Sakura berdebar-debar dan saat ini dia hanya terkejut mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

"Aku tahu ini aneh, maaf atas ucapan anehku, kau bisa kembali ke kelas." Ucap Sakura, gadis ini berjalan ke arah ranjang di dalam UKS dan duduk di sana.

Sasuke hanya menatapnya dengan begitu tenang bahkan sorot mata yang tidak menandakan apa-apa, dia hanya tidak menyangka jika gadis ini pun akan mengatakan hal yang sudah membuatnya muak.

"Istirahatlah, dan semoga kau cepat sembuh." Ucap Sasuke, menutup pintu UKS dan kembali ke kelas.

Sementara itu Sakura hanya menangis, wajahnya terasa memanas, dia merasa sangat bodoh dengan mengatakan hal itu pada Sasuke, tentu saja dia akan menolaknya dan itu adalah yang di pikirkan Sakura.

Sasuke telah kembali ke kelas dan melirik bangku di sebelahnya, gadis itu mengatakan perasaannya, Sasuke merasa sedikit ada yang berbeda dari ucapannya, Sakura tidak mengatakan dia suka padanya di awal, dia hanya mengatakan 'ayo pacaran' seperti sebuah ajakan, tetap saja, hal itu membuat Sasuke tidak senang, lagi-lagi sebuah pernyataan cinta.

Hingga kelas berakhir teman sebangkunya tidak juga kembali, Sasuke sudah merapikan bukunya dan di atas meja masih ada beberapa buku milik Sakura.

Menunggu kelas hingga kosong, memasukan buku-buku milik gadis itu ke dalam tas dan akan membawakannya ke UKS, membuka pintu kelas dan si pemilik tas akhirnya muncul, wajahnya terlihat sembab dan merah pada matanya.

"Aku ingin membawa tasmu." Ucap Sasuke dan menyodorkan tas milik Sakura.

"Terima kasih." Ucap gadis itu, tidak menatap Sasuke dan bergegas mengambil tasnya.

Tidak ada pembicaraan lain, Sakura bergegas pergi dan cukup malu untuk bertemu Sasuke kembali.

**.**

**.**

**[By:SasukeFans]**

** . **

**.**

Keesokan harinya, suasananya terasa canggung, mungkin bagi Sakura saja, sesekali melirik ke arah Sasuke, dan pemuda itu merasa baik-baik saja, Sakura menyesali akan ucapannya kemarin dan sekarang membuatnya sangat-sangat malu berhadapan dengan Sasuke, saat jam istirahat pun Sakura bergegas keluar, dia sudah tidak tahan untuk terlalu dekat dengan Sasuke, bukannya menghindar Sakura mulai sulit untuk akrab dengan pemuda yang telah menolaknya.

Sementara Sasuke, dia merasa jika Sakura mulai menghindarinya, dimana pun bahkan saat mereka tengah bersebelahan, Sakura tidak meresponnya dengan baik dan seperti mengabaikannya, ini cukup mengganggu bagi Sasuke.

Berjalan keluar kelas dan melihat beberapa anak laki-laki dari kelas lain mengganggu Sakura, mereka sengaja mengambil kacamatanya dan membiarkan gadis itu seperti orang buta.

"Kembalikan!" Kesal Sakura, berkali-kali mencoba merampas kembali kacamatanya itu, namun penglihatan yang buram membuatnya kesulitan hingga berhenti dan pasrah.

"Kenapa? Sudah menyerah? Wah, ternyata kau cukup manis saat tanpa menggunakan kacamata, apa kau punya pacar? Atau mau jadi pacarku?" Ucap murid laki-laki dan menggodanya.

"Hahahah, kau gila yaa, mau pacaran sama anak paranoid ini? Haha." Ucap teman-temanya.

"Hantu akan terus menempel padamu. Hahah.

"Mungkin aku bisa mendapat kekuatan super saat bersamanya. Hahahah."

"Dasar aneh!"

"Kau juga akan aneh."

Sakura terdiam, dia sangat ingin memukul wajah mereka jika penglihatannya lebih baik, anak laki-laki itu masih sibuk menggganggu hingga sengaja menjatuhkan kacamatanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" Marah Sakura, kacamatanya jatuh dan pecah, mencoba merabah lantai dan mencari kacamatanya yang pecah itu.

"Maafkan kami, itu tidak di sengaja." Ucap mereka dan di selingi tawa, mereka sengaja mengganggu Sakura, gadis itu di jauhi karena rumornya, mereka pun penasaran dan hanya mendapatkan seorang gadis yang tidak ada apa-apanya.

Mereka pergi begitu saja tanpa peduli akan apa yang di lakukan Sakura, gadis itu masih berusaha merabah lantai dan mencari kacamatanya yang pecah.

Sasuke melihat segalanya, tapi tidak ada yang bisa menggerakan hatinya untuk sekedar membantu Sakura, sekali lagi dia tidak begitu peduli akan orang sekitarnya.

Sementara Sakura akhirnya berhasil menemukan kacamatanya, meskipun di gunakan, kacanya retak dan yang sebelahnya hancur, tidak ada pilihan lain Sakura harus menggunakan kacamatanya yang rusak, jika tidak, dia akan kesulitan berjalan kembali ke kelas.

Membuka pintu kelas, beberapa murid menatapnya, dan mereka terfokus akan kacamata Sakura yang rusak, lagi-lagi mereka membisikan jika mungkin saja Sakura di ganggu hantu, semua bisik-bisik itu tidak membuat Sakura peduli, berjalan ke arah mejanya dan teman sebangkunya belum kembali ke kelas.

Beberapa menit berlalu sebelum jam masuk, Sasuke baru saja kembali, hal pertama yang di lihatnya adalah Sakura yang tanpa kacamatanya, gadis itu terdiam hingga bel masuk berbunyi.

"Cepat kembali ke kursi kalian, pelajaran akan segera di mulai." Ucap seorang guru.

Guru itu mulai menerangkan dan menjelaskan mata pelajarannya, sesekali Sasuke akan fokus ke arah papan dan sesekali melirik Sakura, gadis itu tidak seperti biasanya, dia sangat rajin mencatat, saat ini bukunya bersih tanpa ada sedikit pun coretan, gadis itu tertunduk seperti menatap buku kosongnya, dia tidak bisa melihat apapun, bahkan jarak tempat duduknya jauh dengan papan, Sakura hanya bisa mendengar gurunya saja tanpa bisa melihat apapun, semuanya buram baginya.

"Aku akan meminjamkan catatanku." Bisik Sasuke padanya.

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan menoleh ke arah Sasuke, lagi-lagi pandangan buram yang di lihatnya, dia harus lebih dekat jika ingin melihat wajah Sasuke.

"Tidak perlu." Tolak Sakura.

"Baiklah." Ucap Sasuke. Dia juga tidak perlu memaksakan diri jika gadis itu menolak.

Setelah jam pelajaran berakhir, semua murid telah keluar dan Sakura masih mematung di tempat duduknya, Sasuke tidak akan menegurnya atau apapun, menatapnya sejenak, dan lagi-lagi gadis itu tidak melakukan apapun, Sasuke tidak akan peduli, beranjak dari kursi dan berjalan keluar.

Perlahan-lahan ruangan kelas itu menjadi sepi dan semua murid telah berjalan keluar, Sakura membaringkan kepalanya di meja, merasa hari ini cukup buruk untuknya.

"Padahal aku tidak mengganggu mereka, apa aku juga harus mendapat hal semacam ini?" Ucap Sakura, hanya berbicara pada diri sendirinya.

Ruangan kelas yang kosong membuatnya merasa lebih tenang, kacamatanya yang rusak dan pandangannya yang buram membuatnya kesulitan pulang, mengambil ponsel dari tasnya, menatap layarnya dengan begitu dekat agar dia bisa melihat, mencoba menghubungi ibunya.

"_Ada apa Sakura?"_

"Ibu, kacamataku jatuh dan pecah, apa ibu bisa menjemputku?" Ucap Sakura, berharap ibunya bisa menolongnya.

"_Apa? Jatuh? Bagaimana bisa kau tidak hati-hati akan kacamatamu itu? Baiklah, tunggu ibu, mungkin agak lama, ibu berada di tempat yang cukup jauh."_ Ucap Haruno Mebuki, ibu Sakura.

"Baik, bu." Ucap Sakura, pasrah, kembali membaringkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Kau tinggal dimana? Aku akan mengantarmu." Ucap sebuah suara membuat Sakura terkejut dan bergegas bangun, dia tidak bisa memastikan siapa yang bicara padanya, tapi itu adalah suara Sasuke.

"Tidak perlu, aku akan di jemput." Ucap Sakura, kembali menolak apapun yang Sasuke katakan padanya.

Sasuke tidak juga beranjak dari sana dan kembali duduk di kursinya, Sakura mencoba mengabaikannya, kembali membaringkan kepalanya dan menghadap ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Sasuke.

Suasana kelas yang terasa sangat sunyi, Sasuke masih tidak juga beranjak dari kursinya.

"Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana orang yang baru kau temui dan mengatakan ingin memiliki hubungan." Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku sudah minta maaf atas ucapanku." Ucap Sakura, masih tetap tidak mengubah posisinya.

"Apakah setiap orang yang duduk bersamamu kau akan mengatakan hal itu?"

Sakura segera bangun dan menatap kesal ke arah Sasuke.

"Aku tidak pernah melakukannya! Aku juga sudah minta maaf, apa kau bisa tidak mengungkitnya lagi?" Tegas Sakura.

Sasuke terdiam, menatap gadis itu, dia terlihat marah.

"Aku akan pergi dari sini jika mengganggumu." Ucap Sakura, membereskan buku-bukunya dan berjalan meskipun harus berusaha memicingkan matanya hingga tidak sengaja menabrak kursi, gadis itu terjatuh dan berusaha berdiri.

Sasuke masih memperhatikannya, tidak ada hal yang harus membuatnya peduli pada Sakura.

Gadis itu sudah berjalan keluar, berjalan setapak dengan memegang dinding agar hati-hati, dari jauh, Sasuke mengikutinya dari belakang, cukup jauh hingga gadis itu tidak sadar jika dia di ikuti.

Sakura berhasil keluar dari bangunan sekolah, meskipun kesulitan turun dari tangga dan hampir saja terjatuh, menunggu di depan bangunan sekolah, dia harus pulang bersama ibunya.

**.**

**.**

**[By:SasukeFans]**

** . **

**.**

"Sungguh? Apa kau ingin ijin hari ini?" Tanya Mebuki pada anaknya itu. Sakura tidak ingin ke sekolah hari ini.

"Aku juga sulit belajar jika tidak memiliki kacamata, bagaimana jika hari ini membeli kacamata?" Ucap Sakura.

"Baiklah, ibu akan menghubungi wali kelasmu dan kita bisa pergi membeli yang baru hari ini." Ucpa Mebuki.

Sementara itu, di sekolah, Sasuke melirik seseorang yang tidak kunjung hadir hingga guru masuk, Sakura tidak datang ke sekolah, Sasuke tidak perlu memikirkannya, tapi rasanya sedikit aneh jika dia tidak peduli akan hal itu, Sakura tidak hadir dan tidak ada yang memberitahukan apapun tentangnya, dia lupa jika gadis itu tidak memiliki teman akibat rumornya, seluruh murid bahkan tidak peduli jika Sakura tidak hadir di kelas, semuanya terasa normal bagi mereka.

"Ada apa dengan Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke pada wali kelasnya, dia cukup penasaran.

"Haruno sedang ijin, katanya sakit, dia terjatuh dan merusak kacamatanya." Ucap wali kelas.

Sasuke mendengar hal yang berbeda dari apa yang sudah di lihatnya, kacamata Sakura rusak bukan karena dia jatuh, tapi anak-anak kelas lain membuangnya ke lantai hingga rusak.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" Tanya wali kelasnya, Sasuke hanya mematung.

"Ah, tidak, terima kasih pak." Ucapnya dan berjalan keluar dari ruang guru.

**.**

**.**

**[By:SasukeFans]**

**.**

**.**

Hanya berselang satu hari, Sakura telah kembali dan juga dengan kacamata barunya, gadis itu jadi lebih dingin padanya, Sakura tidak tahu kenapa ramalannya begitu buruk dan tidak tepat, dia ingin pasangan seperti Sasuke.

"Apa kau sakit kemarin?" Tanya Sasuke padanya.

"Hmm." Sakura hanya bergumam dan tidak menatapnya.

Hari Sakura lebih fokus akan penjelasan guru dan mulai sibuk dengan catatannya.

"Aku bisa memberikan catatan untuk kemarin." Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku tidak butuh, aku bisa memintanya di wali kelas." Ucap Sakura.

Gadis itu memang sangat berubah setelah sehari tidak bertemu dengannya.

Bel berbunyi untuk jam istirahat, Sakura lebih dulu keluar dan lagi-lagi tidak akan peduli pada Sasuke, dia tidak ingin menambah masalah dengan pemuda yang telah menolaknya.

Berjalan di koridor dan lagi-lagi menemukan mereka yang telah merusak kacamatanya.

"Huaa, gadis indigo, apa ini? Kacamata baru? Apa itu sangat mahal?" Ucap salah satu dari mereka dan kembali mengganggu Sakura.

"Mungkin saja sangat mahal, Haruno itu anak orang kaya." Ucap yang lainnya, mereka hanya mengatakan hal yang mereka tidak ketahui.

"Biar aku coba." Seseorang merampas kacamata Sakura dan memakainya. "Ah sial! Aku tidak bisa melihat apapun, apa ini kacamata kuda?"

"Hahahahahah."

"Kembalilkan!" Tegas Sakura, seperti biasa dia tidak akan tinggal diam dan memaksa mereka mengembalikan kacamata itu, berusaha melihat salah satu dari mereka dan menyerangnya. "Aku bilang kembalikan!" Marah Sakura, dia bahkan memukul murid laki-laki yang terus memakai kacamatanya, tidak peduli pada wajah pemuda itu, mencakarnya, dan menjambak rambutnya.

Teman-temannya yang panik mencoba memisahkan Sakura dari teman mereka, meskipun kesulitan, bahkan menarik rambut gadis itu tidak mempengaruhinya, hingga Sakura kelelahan dan sebuah tamparan keras hingga pukulan di wajahnya, darah mengalir dari lubang hidungnya dan sudut bibirnya terluka.

"Dasar gadis gila! Kau benar-benar sudah gila! Aku akan membalasmu dengan lebih parah!" Marah pemuda itu, berusaha memukul Sakura kembali dan teman-temannya pun menahannya.

"Sudah, hentikan, kita pergi dari sini, jika ada guru melihatmu, kau akan di skors."

"Arrrghh! Sial!" Teriaknya, pemuda itu melempar kacamata Sakura di lantai dan di ijanknya hingga rusak parah.

Sakura terduduk di lantai, dia cukup lelah hanya dengan melawan seorang laki-laki, menyeka darah di hidungnya, keadaannya cukup kacau, rambutnya cukup acak-acakan, para murid laki-laki tadi menjambak rambutnya dengan kasar dan memukulnya hingga seluruh wajahnya terasa sakit.

Sakura harus kembali ke kelas, berusaha berjalan sambil merabah dinding hingga berhasil ke kelas, saat ini seluruh mata murid yang ada di kelas tertuju padanya, wajah lebam dan darah yang di sekanya di hidung itu tidak mungkin tertutupi, apalagi penampilannya cukup kacau, tidak ada yang berani menegurnya, mereka hanya menatap tidak percaya pada gadis itu.

Sasuke baru saja kembali ke kelas dan menatap teman sebangkunya, penampilannya cukup kacau tapi dia tidak terlihat menangis, lagi-lagi kacamatanya tidak ada.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Ucap Sakura, merasa Sasuke tidak perlu peduli padanya.

"Kacamatamu?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Jatuh dan rusak."

"Kau berbohong lagi?"

"Aku rasa tidak ada salahnya berbohong atau apapun, lagi pula jangan merasa kita ini akrab." Ucap Sakura.

Sasuke tidak bisa tenang melihat darah yang telah kering dari hidung gadis itu dan sudut bibirnya yang terlihat masih terluka.

"Bersihkan wajahmu." Ucap Sasuke mencoba membersihkan wajah Sakura, gadis itu menjauh dan menghalangi apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan.

"Aku tidak butuh sebuah simpati atau rasa kasihanmu!" Tegas Sakura.

Suasana kelas menjadi hening dan seluruh murid menatap Sakura, suaranya cukup keras hingga menjadi pusat perhatian, pintu kelas terbuka dan seorang guru masuk.

"Cepat kembali ke kursi kalian, kenapa setiap hari harus di tegur? Hari ini bapak akan mengabsen kalian." Ucap seorang guru, dia mulai mengabsen muridnya dan memperhatikan agar tidak ada yang bolos di jam kedua. Hingga pada nama Haruno Sakura. "Ada apa dengan wajahmu Haruno?" Tanya wali kelasnya, dia sampai menghampiri meja salah satu muridnya dan memperhatikan apa yang terjadi padanya, keadaannya cukup kacau. "Siapa yang melakukan ini!" Teriak keras wali kelas ini.

Tidak ada yang menjawab dan semuanya menundukkan wajahnya.

"Jika tidak ada yang menjawab, kalian semua akan di hukum!" Ucap guru mereka.

"Kami tidak tahu!"

"Sungguh pak, kami tidak tahu!"

"Bukan kami yang melakukannya!"

"Sakura tiba-tiba datang dengan wajah seperti itu!"

"Jangan hukum kami pak!"

Mereka pun beramai-ramai membela diri hingga suasana kelas menjadi ribut.

"Diam semuanya!" Teriak wali kelas mereka hingga mereka diam. "Haruno apa yang terjadi?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Anak-anak kelas lain memukulku, aku tidak begitu jelas mengingat wajah mereka, mereka mengambil kacamataku dan di rusaknya." Ucap Sakura.

"Bagaimana bisa mereka melakukan ini?"

"Aku tidak tahu pak, aku tidak pernah akrab dengan mereka." Ucap Sakura.

"Aku tahu siapa mereka, aku pernah melihat wajah mereka." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura menatap ke arah pemuda itu, dia akan membelanya.

"Jangan katakan!" Ucap Sakura pada Sasuke. "Pak tidak perlu melakukan hukuman atau apapun, aku baik-baik saja." Tegas Sakura, bahkan melotot marah pada Sasuke.

"Luka di wajahmu cukup parah, orang tuamu tidak akan tenang melihat kau seperti ini. Sasuke, bantu bapak mencari orang-orang yang memukul Sakura." Ucap wali kelasnya.

"Pak! Aku mohon, ini bukan sebuah masalah." Ucap Sakura, dia tidak ingin menambah masalah yang ada.

"Ini adalah masalah, bagaimana mungkin mereka memukulmu. Hari ini pelajaran di tunda, Sasuke bawa Sakura ke ruang Uks terlebih dahulu, aku akan ke ruang kepala sekolah."

Akhirnya,

Sakura terlihat pasrah di ruang UKS, seorang guru yang bertugas di sana membersihkan darah di hidungnya dan mengobati beberapa luka di wajahnya, bahkan rambut Sakura yang berantakan di rapikannya.

"Ini sangat di sayangkan, bagaimana bisa ada murid memukul wajah semanis ini? Kau harus lebih tegas jika seseorang memukulmu, biarkan mereka mendapat hukuman." Ucap guru itu. "Jagalah temanmu ini." Ucap guru itu pada Sasuke.

"Baik sensei." Ucap Sasuke dan di tatap kesal oleh Sakura, dia tidak ingin Sasuke ikut campur.

Sakura dan Sasuke mengikuti wali kelas mereka untuk mengecek setiap murid yang di ingat Sasuke, berhenti di sebuah kelas dan Sasuke sangat hapal akan wajah murid itu, dia pun terlihat terluka, wajahnya seperti di cakar dan di pukul, Sasuke memikirkan jika Sakura melawan.

"Dia orangnya." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kau ikut bapak ke ruang kepala sekolah, bagaimana bisa kau memukul seorang gadis?" Ucap wali kelas Sakura.

"Aku tidak memukulnya, dia yang menyerangku! Bapak tidak lihat luka di wajahku?" Protes murid itu

"Ikut ke kantor sekarang juga!" Perintah guru itu.

Sakura mulai mengatakan apa yang terjadi dan murid laki-laki itu terlihat membela diri.

"Diam, jangan mencari masalah baru lagi, kau sudah merusak kacamata Haruno, kau harus menggantinya dan terima hukum skorsmu." Ucap kepala sekolah.

"Bagaimana dengan dia menyerangku?"

"Haruno akan istirahat selama masa pemulihan untuknya."

"Ini tidak adil! Bagaimana dia bisa mendapat kebijakan!"

"Diam! Kau yang membuat masalah, jangan mengganggu murid kelas lain lagi!"

**.**

**.**

**[By:SasukeFans]**

**.**

**.**

Jam sekolah akhirnya berakhir, murid laki-laki yang memukul Sakura di pulangkan sejak tadi, Sakura masih terdiam di kursinya hingga kelas akan berakhir, lagi-lagi dia akan meminta ibunya, dia pun bingung harus mengatakan apa, kacamata itu cukup mahal dan dia merusaknya dalam sehari.

"Aku tidak akan pulang." Gumamnya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu." Ucap sebuah suara yang belum juga pulang.

"Ka-kau masih ada di kelas?" Ucap Sakura, panik.

"Hn, aku bisa mengantarmu."

"Tidak, aku akan menghubungi ibuku, dia yang akan menjemputnya."

"Kau masih marah padaku?" Tanya Sasuke. Sakura tetap saja keras kepala padanya.

"Aku tidak marah padamu." Ucap Sakura, bingung, dia tidak tahu harus menanggapi Sasuke.

"Aku tidak suka akan sebuah pernyataan itu, menurutku itu konyol, aku pikir kau terus marah akan hari itu."

Blussh!

Wajah Sakura merona, dia sudah berusaha melupakan hal itu, Sasuke kembali membicarakannya.

"A-aku sudah minta maaf, kenapa kau mengungkitnya lagi! Aku janji tidak akan mengatakannya lagi, kalau perlu kau pindah saja dari sini jika merasa tidak nyaman bersamaku." Ucap Sakura.

"Aku tidak katakan tidak nyaman bersamamu, ini tempat terbaik, aku tidak pernah mendapat kesulitan saat duduk bersamamu."

"Aku harus pulang." Ucap Sakura, segera mengakhiri pembicaraan yang membuatnya sangat malu.

"Aku akan mengantarmu." Sekali lagi Sasuke menawarkan diri.

"Oh ayolah, aku bukan orang buta yang perlu bantuan, aku hanya tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas." Ucap Sakura, dia tidak ingin mendapat rasa kasihan itu dari Sasuke.

"Aku tahu kau bukan orang buta, hanya membantumu saja." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau begitu repot membantu orang asing?"

"Orang asing? Aku pikir kita teman sekelas."

"Cukup, cukup Sasuke, terima kasih untuk hari ini, kau sedikit membantuku, tapi aku sungguh tidak apa-apa, aku bukan gadis yang lemah seperti yang kau pikirkan, aku bisa melakukan segalanya." Ucap Sakura, mencoba beranjak dari kursinya, sebuah tangan menahan lengannya dan membuatnya berhenti berjalan.

"Kau tahu, aku hanya menolakmu sekali, tapi kau menolakku berkali-kali, apa ini balasanmu? Kau dendam padaku?"

Kembali wajah Sakura merona.

"Bu-bukan seperti itu! Bahkan hal itu dan hal ini berbeda! Kenapa kau menyamakannya!" Ucap Sakura, tatapannya sangat-sangat malu.

"Aku akan mengantarmu bagaimana pun kau menolak." Ucap Sasuke, menarik lengan gadis itu untuk keluar bersama dari kelas.

Setibanya di rumah.

Mebuki cukup terkejut akan penampilan anaknya, wajahnya terluka, kacamatanya rusak lagi dan seorang pemuda yang terus di tatapnya.

"Kau bawa pacar ke rumah?" Ucap Mebuki.

"Eh? Bu-bukan, bu, dia adalah teman kelasku." Ucap Sakura, malu, wajahnya kembali merona.

"Selamat sore bibi." Ucap Sasuke dan terlihat sangat sopan.

Sasuke pun menceritakan yang terjadi pada Sakura hari ini, kacamatanya pun kembali rusak.

"Sayang sekali, itu cukup mahal, bagaimana murid-murid itu tidak bisa bertanggung jawab akan benda milik orang? Ibu harus menyampaikan keluhan ibu." Ucap Mebuki, cukup marah mendengar apa yang terjadi.

"Sudah, bu, tidak apa-apa, aku akan tetap belajar meskipun tanpa kacamata." Ucap Sakura, berusaha untuk tidak membuat masalah baru lagi dengan murid yang sudah memukulnya.

"Baiklah, ibu akan coba berusaha membeli yang baru lagi, itu sangat mahal, aduh." Ucap Mebuki, memikirkan uang yang melayang begitu saja dalam sehari.

"Maaf bu, gara-gara aku ibu jadi susah, aku akan tetap berusaha belajar, jadi ibu tenang saja, kacamatanya mungkin kapan-kapan saja." Ucap Sakura, tidak ingin membebani ibunya lagi.

"Begitu ya. Kalau begitu, Sasuke mohon bantuannya, Sakura itu sejak dulu memiliki penglihatan yang buruk."

"Tenang saja bibi, aku akan membantunya." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ya, Sasuke akan membantuku jadi ibu tidak perlu khawatir, dan kau sebaiknya pulang, hari akan semakin gelap." Ucap Sakura berusaha mengusir Sasuke.

"Hn, sampai jumpa di sekolah." Ucap Sasuke dan bergegas pulang.

Sementara Mebuki, menggombali anaknya dengan mengatakan wajah pemuda yang pulang bersamanya.

"Kami hanya teman, bu!" Tegas Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**[By:SasukeFans]**

**.**

**.**

Setelah ijin istirahat Sakura berakhir.

Tidak seperti yang Sakura katakan pada ibunya, dia tidak butuh bantuan Sasuke dan malah meminta menukar tempat duduk yang paling depan, para murid yang berada di depan mau saja menukar tempat duduk mereka, mereka akan duduk bersebelahan dengan Sasuke, Sakura akan lebih baik duduk di depan agar lebih fokus dan setidaknya dia masih bisa sedikit melihat dari dekat.

Sementara Sasuke, dia cukup kesal dengan tindakan Sakura.

"Sasuke, aku senang bisa duduk bersebelahan denganmu, mulai sekarang mari menjadi teman bangku yang akr-"

"-Kembali ke kursimu." Potong Sasuke dan menatap kesal pada murid perempuan yang menempati kursi Sakura.

"A-aku tidak bisa, Sakura sampai memohon padaku untuk bertukar tempat." Ucap murid perempuan itu, takut, Sasuke jadi terlihat sangat kesal dan tidak ingin duduk di tempat itu.

Hari-hari berikutnya, murid yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Sasuke jadi semakin tidak tahan.

"Aku menyerah, kembali ke tempatmu, Sasuke terus-terusan saja menatap marah padaku, aku tidak pernah berbuat salah padanya." Ucap murid itu, dia pun protes pada Sakura dan meminta menukar kembali posisi duduk mereka.

"Ta-tapi, aku kesulitan melihat jika di belakang." Ucap Sakura, bingung.

"Itu bukan urusanku, kau melihat atau tidak, sekarang juga kembali ke tempatmu, aku tidak mau duduk di sana lagi." Tegas murid itu, dan menarik Sakura untuk berdiri dari kursinya.

Lagi-lagi dia menjadi sorotan dan harus kembali ke posisi duduknya yang lama, Sasuke terlihat tenang-tenang saja di sana bahkan tidak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Jadi kau sudah puas untuk membuatku pindah? Kau tahu, aku kesulitan melihat." Kesal Sakura.

"Ini." Ucap Sasuke, memberikan sebuah kotak pada Sakura, kotak berwarna _peach _berukuran panjang 19 senti dengan lebar 8 senti. Tidak ada tanggapan dari Sakura, gadis itu hanya menatapnya marah. "Aku bilang ambil ini." Ucap Sasuke lagi.

"Aku tidak butuh." Ucap Sakura, menolak pemberian Sasuke.

"Aku akan taruh di meja, terserah kau akan apakan kotak ini, kau bisa membuangnya." Ucap Sasuke dan tatapan Sakura semakin kesal.

**Tringg…~**

Sebuah notif dari ponsel Sakura.

**Zodiak hari ini untuk gadis aries, warna keberuntunganmu adalah warna peach, ayo dapatkan banyak keberuntungan hari ini. **

Selesai dengan membaca ramalannya itu, Sakura menatap langsung kotak yang di berikan Sasuke, itu warna yang tidak boleh di tolaknya.

"A-apa ini?" Ucap Sakura, malu, dia harus menurunkan sedikit egonya hanya untuk mendapatkan warna keberuntungannya.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku pikir kau tidak tertarik, kau bisa membuangnya." Ucap Sasuke.

"A-aku akan mengambilnya jika kau memaksa." Ucap Sakura, segera menyambar kotak itu dan memeluknya. "Ini adalah keberuntunganku." Gumamnya.

"Kenapa kau begitu senang? Apa kau tahu isinya?"

"Tidak, aku tidak tahu isinya." Ucap Sakura, dan wajahnya terus merasa malu.

"Bukalah."

Sakura cukup penasaran, membuka kotak itu dan di dalamnya adalah sebuah tempat kacamata lengkap dengan isinya, kacamata yang sama yang rusak sebelumnya, namun terlihat sangat baru.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Sakura, bingung, Sasuke memberinya kacamata.

"Kau tidak tahu kacamata?"

"Ya aku tahu ini kacamata! Tapi apa ini untukku?"

"Pinjam, aku meminjamkannya, kau harus bisa belajar dengan baik." Ucap Sasuke.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Sakura, rasanya cukup membuatnya terharu, dia tidak tahu jika Sasuke akan peduli padanya, meskipun dia mengatakan di pinjamkan.

"Apa aku bisa membawanya pulang?"

"Terserah saja."

"Jika kita telah lulus aku akan mengembalikannya."

"Aku tidak peduli, jika kau tidak mau memakainya lagi kau bisa membuangnya." Ucap Sasuke dan tiba-tiba keluar kelas.

Sakura hanya bisa menatap pemuda itu keluar dengan tatapan kesal.

"_Terima kasih, Sasuke." _

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke berjalan ke arah kamar mandi, menatap dirinya di cermin, itu sangat aneh, wajahnya terlihat merona, mengingat kembali Sakura dan apa yang di berikannya, dia hanya ingin membantu bukan hal lainnya.

"Ah sial, ini sangat aneh." Gumamnya.

Sebelumnya.

"Kakak, pinjamkan aku 3 juta." Ucap Sasuke pada kakak tertuanya, Uchiha Itachi, seorang pria yang 10 tahun lebih tua dari Sasuke, dia pun merupakan seorang direktur di sebuah perusahaan milik keluarganya.

"Untuk apa kau meminjam 3 juta?" Ucap Itachi, tidak biasanya Sasuke akan meminjam darinya.

"Katakan saja jika kakak tidak ingin meminjamkannya." Ucap Sasuke, kesal, dia tidak ingin mengatakan apapun tentang niat meminjamnya itu.

"Kau cepat sekali ngambek, aku akan meminjamkannya, 3 juta itu cukup sedikit, apa kau mau tambah lagi?"

"Aku tidak akan sanggup mengembalikannya."

"Kau ini, aku akan memberikannya, jadi jangan meminjamnya."

"Tidak, aku tetap akan meminjamnya dan mencicilnya hingga lunas." Tegas Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tahu kau cukup keras kepala seperti ini, padahal kau tinggal minta saja, aku akan memberikannya."

"Kau bisa katakan jika tidak ingin meminjam." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ya-ya! Aku akan meminjamnya, kau ini kenapa sih?"

Sasuke mendapat 3 juta itu dan membeli sebuah kacamata untuk Sakura, harganya pas 3 juta, dia harus membuat Sakura kembali ke tempat duduknya bagaimana pun caranya dan hari ini pun dia membuat gadis itu pindah akibat sikapnya pada murid yang duduk bersamanya beberapa hari ini.

Sekarang.

Sasuke tidak ingin menatap wajahnya lagi di cermin, sikap tidak peduli akan tetap menjadi tamengnya, dia tidak akan peduli pada gadis mana pun yang sudah-sudah membuatnya muak.

Mungkin akan sedikit pengecualian pada gadis yang duduk bersamanya.

Kembali ke kelas, Sakura jadi terlihat cukup bersemangat untuk belajar, dia tidak akan kesulitan lagi untuk melihat, hal ini menjadi pemandangan yang membuat Sasuke sedikit senang.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura. Sejak pemuda itu kembali ke kelas, dia terus menatap ke arahnya.

"Tidak, kacamatanya cocok, padahal aku asal-asalan saja mengambilnya." Ucap Sasuke.

"Sungguh? Kau ini sangat hebat, kacamatanya cukup pas untuk ukuran minesku."

"Baguslah, jadi jangan pindah-pindah tempat lagi." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura terus menatap ke arah Sasuke, wajahnya sedikit merona, ucapan Sasuke seakan membuatnya merasa mendapat perhatian kecil, itu hanya sebuah bantuan dan bukan apapun.

**.**

**.**

**[By:SasukeFans]**

**.**

**.**

**Hari valentine. **

Hari dimana orang-orang terutama para gadis yang dengan senang hati memberikan coklat pada pemuda yang mereka sukai, hal ini cukup menjadi sebuah trend di kalangan anak muda, tapi yang tua pun kadang akan membuat hal manis untuk pasangan mereka.

Hari ini, Sakura hanya terdiam dan terkejut setiap ada murid perempuan yang datang dan pemuda di sebelahnya akan sangat marah.

"Aku benci coklat." Tegas Sasuke, alisnya berkerut tidak senang.

Sakura jadi kesulitan belajar setiap tetangganya itu akan marah dan marah.

"Buang itu!" Ucap Sasuke.

"Jangan berikan padaku!" Ucapnya lagi.

"Aku akan melemparnya jika kau berikan." Ucapnya, lagi dan lagi.

"Apa kau tuli? Aku sudah katakan berapa kali, aku benci coklat!" Kesal Sasuke.

**Braak!**

Kegiatan para gadis itu berhenti, Sakura sudah sampai pada batas kesabarannya, Sasuke tidak bisa diam sejak tadi, dia hanya terus mengomel-ngomel pada setiap murid perempuan yang datang padanya.

"Aku harus ke perpustakaan." Ucap Sakura dan bergegas pergi, tidak peduli lagi akan kegiatan mereka di sana.

**[perpustakaan]**

**Tringgg…~**

**Gadis aries, selamat merayakan hari valentine dengan pasanganmu! Berikan dia coklat yang manis untuk menjadi kenangan indah kalian selama ini!**

Sakura sudah membaca ramalan bagian asmaranya dan hampir saja melempar ponselnya itu.

"_Kami tidak jadi pasangan! Dia benci coklat! Aku tidak tahu jika ramalan tentang asmaraku akan terus meleset." _Pikir Sakura.

"Akhirnya menemukanmu."

"Hoaaa!" Sakura benar-bener terkejut, tiba-tiba Sasuke sudah duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengannya.

"Kau pikir aku hantu? Kenapa terkejut seperti itu!" Kesal Sasuke.

"Ma-maaf." Ucap Sakura dan mengalihkan tatapannya.

"Aku akan bersembunyi di sini. Apa mereka tidak punya telinga? Aku sudah bosan mengatakan aku benci coklat." Ucap Sasuke.

Namun Sakura tidak mendengar ucapan pemuda itu, yang di lakukannya hanya menatap Sasuke, menatap cara bicara pemuda itu, dia terlihat kesal tapi berusaha tenang di hadapannya.

Sasuke terdiam, gadis itu melamun dan terus menatap ke arahnya, Sasuke tidak menegurnya, dia balik menatap Sakura hingga gadis itu tersadar dan kembali mengalihkan tatapannya.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Apa ada hantu yang mengikutiku?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku sudah katakan padamu, aku tidak bisa melihat hantu." Ucap Sakura, sedikit kesal, lagi-lagi Sasuke mengungkit rumornya itu, dia pikir Sasuke ingin berteman baik dengannya.

"Kau tidak memberiku coklat?" Tanya Sasuke dan membuat gadis di hadapannya kembali menatapnya.

Wajah Sakura merona dan segera menundukkan wajahnya.

"U-untuk apa memberimu coklat?" Ucap Sakura, tidak menyangka jika Sasuke akan menanyakan hal itu padanya.

"Oh, aku pikir kau suka padaku, makanya kau akan memberiku coklat."

"Jangan ge-er! Aku tidak suka padamu, aku tidak akan memberimu coklat!" Tegas Sakura.

"Lalu, kenapa kau ingin mengajakku pacaran?"

Hening, keduanya saling bertatapan dan wajah Sakura semakin merona.

"Itu adalah kekeliruan, maaf, aku sudah minta maaf padamu berkali-kali, bagaimana kau terus mengungkitnya? Apa kau terus dendam padaku karena ucapan bodohku itu?" Ucap Sakura.

"Tidak, hanya sedikit aneh, mereka akan mengatakan hal yang sama seperti 'aku menyukaimu' lebih dulu dan mengajakku pacaran, bagaimana dengamu? Kau langsung mengajakku pacaran, kau ini sangat aneh."

"Sebaiknya kau pergi, aku akan kesulitan belajar." Ucap Sakura, tidak ingin membahas ramalannya yang sangat-sangat meleset itu.

"Baik, jika kau ingin pacaran, mulai hari ini kita pacaran." Ucap Sasuke, berjalan keluar dari perpustakan setelah mengatakan hal itu.

Sakura terdiam, lebih tepatnya tengah bingung dan hanya mematung, isi kepalanya jadi kosong, masih mencoba mencerna ucapan Sasuke.

"APAAA!" Teriaknya dan mendapat teguran dari petugas perpustakaan.

**.**

**.**

**[By:SasukeFans]**

**.**

**.**

Esoknya, Sakura hanya mematung di depan pintu kelas dan tidak juga masuk, ucapan Sasuke membuatnya tidak bisa tenang, semalaman dia terus memikirkan ucapannya itu hingga kesulitan tidur dan mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya dengan belajar, namun setiap akan menyelesaikan soal di bukunya, wajah Sasuke dan ucapannya terus terbayang olehnya.

"_Apa yang harus aku lakukan!" _Pikir Sakura, sibuk dengan pikirannya dan seseorang terus memperhatikannya dari belakang, Sakura tidak juga masuk dan entah apa yang di lakukannya di depan pintu.

"Apa kau sengaja menungguku di depan pintu kelas?" Ucap sebuah suara dan membuat gadis ini berbalik hingga menempel pada pintu kelasnya.

"Sa-Sasuke!" Paniknya.

"Ya? Ada apa?"

"Ti-tidak, a-aku akan masuk, aku tidak sedang menunggumu, jangan ge-er." Panik Sakura dan berjalan masuk, bahkan tidak peduli pandangan murid-murid yang selalu menatapnya dengan tatapan menyebalkan.

Hari ini pun Sakura tidak bisa fokus, sesekali melirik teman, eh ralat, pacar bangkunya, Sasuke terlihat tenang-tenang saja dan tetap fokus pada papan tulis., sementara Sakura, dia tidak bisa menenangkan dirinya, ini untuk pertama kali baginya, dia tidak percaya jika ramalan itu akan terjadi dan tidak meleset sama sekali.

Kelas berakhir, Sasuke keluar begitu saja, dia cukup lapar dan ingin segera makan sesuatu. Sakura menatap pemuda itu, dia keluar tanpa mengajaknya, sejak tadi dia memikirkan Sasuke mungkin akan mengajak bersama ke kantin.

Hari-hari pun berlalu.

Sakura merasa ada yang sedikit aneh, meskipun mereka berstatus pacaran, seperti yang Sasuke katakan, namun hal itu tidak ada perubahan, Sasuke terlihat seperti biasanya, mereka masih tetap teman sebangku.

Hari ini, Sakura meminta Sasuke untuk menunggu setelah kelas berakhir.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke, Sakura menahannya untuk tidak pulang lebih cepat.

"A-aku hanya ingin tanya sesuatu." Ucap Sakura, bingung, dia cukup malu untuk menanyakan apa mereka pacaran atau Sasuke hanya bercanda saat itu.

"Hn. Katakan."

"Kau tahu ini sudah beberapa hari sejak, sejak-" Sakura menggantungkan kalimatnya. _"Aku harus mengatakannya bagaimana? Apa dia akan mengejekku dengan mengatakan aku percaya pada ucapan bercandanya hari itu?"_ Pikir Sakura.

"Kau melamun lagi?" Tegur Sasuke.

"T-tidak!" Panik Sakura. "Mungkin lain kali saja, aku harus pulang." Ucap Sakura dan bergegas pergi.

Sebuah tangan menahannya. "Apa yang kau ingin katakan? Kau tidak boleh pulang sebelum mengatakan segalanya." Ucap Sasuke.

"A-a-ku pikir aku akan mengatakannya lain kali." Ucap Sakura, mencoba melepaskan genggaman Sasuke.

"Aku tidak ingin memikirkan apa yang akan kau katakan, jadi katakan sekarang." Ucap Sasuke dan membuat gadis itu kembali duduk ke tempatnya.

Sakura hanya terdiam dan bingung mau mengatakannya bagaimana, hal ini cukup malu untuk katakan.

"Katakan, aku akan mendengarnya." Ucap Sasuke, menatap Sakura dan menopang dagungnya, sementara yang di tatap hanya menundukan wajahnya. "Apa kau ada masalah?" Tanya Sasuke dan di balas dengan gelengan cepat oleh Sakura. "Hn? Lalu?"

"A-apa-apa kita ini pacaran?" Tanya Sakura, akhirnya dengan segenap keberanian yang di kumpulkannya, Sakura berhasil menanyakannya.

"Iya, kita pacaran." Ucap Sasuke, santai.

Gadis berambut _softpink _ini segera mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sasuke, bukan sebuah tatapan malu lagi, tapi Sakura terlihat kesal.

"Jika kita ini pacaran, lalu kenapa sikapmu biasa saja?" Ucap Sakura.

"Apa pacaran harus mengubah sikap?"

Terdiam, Sakura memikirkan jawaban yang tepat.

"Tidak juga, ini bukan hal yang perlu di ubah, tapi apa kau bisa sedikit saja peka terhadapku?"

"Ini yang pertama bagiku, aku tidak tahu bagaimana pacaran, apa aku harus mengubah sesuatu? Tapi aku harap kau tidak menuntut banyak hal, aku tidak akan lakukan hal itu, kita hanya pacaran, bukan menikah, kau tidak sepenuhnya memiliki hak untuk mengaturku." Ucap Sasuke, bahkan memasang wajah dinginnya itu.

Sakura kembali terdiam dan merasa takut akan ucapan Sasuke, dia benar-benar terlihat seperti orang yang menakutkan, hal ini juga menjadi hal yang pertama bagi Sakura, dia pun hanya memikirkan jika pacaran itu akan seperti orang yang tengah pacaran, mereka akan rajin terlihat bersama, akan terus saling menyapa, kedekatakan mereka pun akan terlihat lebih khusus.

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu." Ucap Sakura, menundukkan wajah dan terlihat murung.

"Kau ini sangat aneh. Cepat pulang, hari akan semakin gelap, apa kau mau aku antar lagi?"

"Ti-tidak perlu, aku akan pulang sendiri." Ucap Sakura, bergegas dan kembali Sasuke menahannya, ini sudah kedua kalinya Sasuke tidak membiarkannya pergi.

"Aku tidak tahu apa ini akan mempengaruhimu atau tidak, tapi jika kau butuh sesuatu atau kau ada masalah, kau bisa katakan padaku." Ucap Sasuke.

Pupil hijau zambrut itu terus menatap ke arah pemuda ini, ucapan yang sederhana namun terdengar manis untuknya.

"I-iya." Gugup Sakura, wajahnya kembali merona, mungkin bukan sebuah perubahan besar, tapi Sasuke mengubah sedikit cara pandangnya.

**.**

**.**

**[By:SasukeFans]**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini, di rumah Sasuke, minggu pagi menjelang siang yang tenang, Sasuke tidak akan melakukan apapun dan seharian berbaring di sofa sambil menonton tv.

"Hey, apa kau tidak ada kegiatan di hari minggu? Kau harus lakukan sesuatu di hari libur seperti ini." Ucap Itachi, melihat kebiasaan adiknya yang tidak berubah.

"Hari ini adalah libur, artinya libur, apa kakak tidak tahu?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Kau bisa keluar jalan-jalan menikmati liburanmu."

"Bosan."

"Dasar kau ini."

"Kakak."

"Hn? Apa?"

"Bagaimana kakak memperlakukan pacar kakak?" Tanya Sasuke.

Itachi terdiam, hal yang sangat-sangat jarang untuk menjadi sebuah pertanyaan dari mulut adiknya.

"Ke-kenapa kau ingin tahu hal itu?" Tanya Itachi, bingung.

"Katakan saja, kenapa harus berdebat setiap ada sebuah pertanyaan."

"Aku tidak memulai perdebatan denganmu, hanya aneh saja jika kau bertanya tentang hal seperti itu."

Hening.

Itachi bergegas menghampiri Sasuke dan menatapnya dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Tunggu dulu, apa kau punya pacar?" Tanya Itachi.

"Ya." Jawab santai Sasuke.

"Apa! Sejak kapan!"

"Uhm. Sudah beberapa minggu."

"Kau, pacaran? Adikku akhirnya dewasa." Ucap Itachi dan mengacak-ngacak rambut adiknya, kegiatannya itu di tepis kasar oleh Sasuke.

"Diamlah. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa tentang pacaran, bagaimana kakak bisa betah bersama gadis itu?"

"Bagaimana yaa? Ini bukan tentang sebuah hubungan, tapi tentang bagaimana kau bisa menghargai perasaan pasanganmu."

"Aku tidak mengerti, jangan berbelit, aku hanya bertanya bagaimana kakak memperlakukan pacar kakak."

"Jika dia tanya seperti itu, tergantung bagaimana kondisi kalian, karena aku sangat sibuk bekerja, kami jarang bertemu, dan jika bertemu, aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamanya."

"Buang-buang waktu." Ucap Sasuke, dan menatap malas kakaknya.

"Aku kasihan pada gadis yang menjadi pacarmu, seperti sekarang ini, seharusnya kau mengajaknya pergi, pergilah kencan."

"Ini adalah hari libur, kami bisa bertemu saat di sekolah."

"Kau sungguh tipe pacar yang tidak peka. Apa pacarmu akan baik-baik saja dengan sikapmu?"

"Dia tahu akan sikapku, jadi aku tidak perlu menjelaskan apapun lagi."

"Aku sudah memberimu saran, lakukan sesuatu untuk pacarmu, jika sikapmu seperti ini terus menerus, cepat atau lambat kalian akan putus, wanita itu cukup sensitif."

"Apa kau sedang mendoakan kami agar putus?"

"Tidak, aku hanya memberimu saran dan nasehat, lalu kenalkan gadis itu pada kakak atau bawalah ke rumah, biarkan ibu dan ayah melihatnya."

"Untuk apa? Ini bukan hal yang penting."

"Kau benar-benar keterlaluan, aku yakin pacarmu tidak akan tahan padamu."

**.**

**.**

**[By:SasukeFans]**

**.**

**.**

Esoknya, di sekolah.

"Sepertinya kita harus putus." Ucap Sakura, bahkan tidak memperlihat ekspresi yang terlihat sedih atau apapun, tatapannya sangat tenang.

"Apa maksudmu?" Ucap Sasuke, dia tidak mengerti, ucapan kakaknya seperti berakibat padanya, sekarang Sakura tiba-tiba minta putus padanya.

"Putus, artinya hubungan kita berakhir, maaf jika selama ini aku terus bersikap buruk padamu." Ucap Sakura, berbalik dan bergegas pergi, namun Sasuke tidak membiarkannya.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan hal semudah itu. Kita tidak akan putus, bagaimana pun keadaannya." Ucap Sasuke. Melepaskan pegangannya dari lengan Sakura dan berjalan meninggalkan gadis itu.

Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti, hubungan mereka baru saja hampir sebulan dan hubungan itu sudah berakhir, Sasuke kembali mengingat setiap ucapan kakaknya, memikirkan jika mungkin sikapnya membuat Sakura tidak betah padanya.

Sementara Sakura.

"_Ba-bagaimana ini? Sasuke tidak ingin putus, aku harus bagaimana? Aku akan mendapat kesialan."_ Pikir Sakura dan terus menatap ponselnya.

**Hay gadis aries, sepertinya kau tidak cocok dengan pasanganmu, segera putuskan hubungan kalian, kau akan mendapat sial jika terus bersamanya!**

Sakura cukup terkejut saat membaca ramalannya tadi pagi, ramalan tentang asmara yang membuatnya harus segara mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Sasuke, namun Sasuke tidak menerima ucapannya.

Kembali ke kelas, dia bisa melihat Sasuke duduk dengan tenang disana, beberapa menit lagi guru akan masuk, masih menatap pemuda itu dan duduk di kursinya.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" Ucap Sasuke, menoleh ke arah Sakura.

"Kau sungguh tidak ingin putus?" Bisik Sakura, dia tidak ingin murid lain mendengar suaranya.

"Ya, apa itu sebuah masalah untukmu? Kau tidak bisa seenaknya mengikat hubungan ini dan tiba-tiba melepaskannya, hanya aku yang bisa mengijinkanmu." Tegas Sasuke.

"Pe-pelankan suaramu." Panik Sakura. Dia bisa melihat beberapa sorot mata sempat mengarah pada meja mereka.

"Kenapa kau ingin putus?" Tanya Sasuke dan tatapan itu menajam.

Sakura menjadi takut dan tidak berani menatap pemuda itu.

"Ma-maaf, aku salah." Ucap Sakura, memikirkan jika mungkin Sasuke akan semakin marah jika tahu alasannya ingin putus karena percaya akan ramalan.

Tersentak akan sebuah genggaman dari tangan pemuda yang terlihat cukup besar itu, Sasuke menggenggam tangannya dan tatapannya hanya mengarah pada papan tulis.

"Aku akan mencoba melakukan yang terbaik, tapi tetap saja, jangan menuntut apapun dariku." Ucap Sasuke.

**Blush!**

Rona memerah menghiasai wajah Sakura, genggaman dari tangan Sasuke membuatnya cukup malu, serasa ada hal aneh yang di rasakannya, perasaan hangat yang menghilang rasa takutnya tadi.

**.**

**.**

**[By:SasukeFans]**

**.**

**.**

Hubungan perlahan yang mulai terbentuk, akhir-akhir ini pun Sasuke jadi sering menempel pada sakura, para murid-murid lain mulai sibuk membicarakan mereka berdua, Sasuke tidak peduli akan gosip-gosip mereka, dia sedang mencoba menjadi pacar yang baik untuk Sakura.

"Sasuke, apa benar akan gosip itu? Kau pacaran dengan Sakura?" Ucap salah satu teman kelas Sasuke, mereka tengah sibuk mengganti pakaian di ruang ganti murid laki-laki.

"Ya." Ucap Sasuke.

"Sungguh? Bagaimana kau bisa pacaran dengan gadis paranoid itu?" Ucap yang lainnya, mereka jadi heboh setelah mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

"Dia bukan gadis paranoid, dia tidak bisa melihat hantu." Tegas Sasuke.

Hahahahaha.

Ledakan tawa di ruang ganti itu.

"Ya tentu saja kau melindunginya, dia pacarmu."

"Aku tidak melindunginya, aku sudah bertanya padanya, dulu."

"Kau tahu isu-isunya saat di SMP dulu, dia benar-benar gadis yang menyebalkan, bagaimana mungkin dia mengatakan hal ini dan itu dan pada akhirnya mengatakan, apa kalian sayang nyawa kalian? Dia sangat aneh. Aku satu SMP dengannya jadi aku tahu segalanya." Ucap murid laki-laki itu.

Sasuke tidak peduli dan tidak juga tertarik untuk mencari masalah.

"Kau akan bermasalah dengannya." Ucap yang lainnya.

"Aku yang pacaran, bukan kalian, jadi jangan sibuk mengurusnya." Ucap Sasuke, memasang wajah dinginnnya pada mereka.

"Ka-kami hanya menasehatimu, kau harus sadar jika bersamanya dan sikap atau cara bicaranya yang aneh artinya dia sedang melihat ramalannya, gadis itu terlalu berlebihan untuk sebuah ramalan."

"Ya kau benar, aku juga sering melihatnya dulu, dia terus menatap ponselnya dan setelahnya dia akan teriak untuk menjauhkan sesuatu darinya, hahahaha, dia benar-benar gadis aneh."

Kembali ruangan itu menjadi ramai dengan suara tawa para murid laki-laki.

"Maaf Sasuke, bukannya kami ingin mengejek pacarmu, dia hanya-"

**Braaak!**

Suasana ruangan itu menjadi tenang, semua murid yang ada di dalam mengarah pada pintu loker yang tutup dengan kasar oleh Sasuke.

"Aku rasa sudah cukup untuk tertawanya." Ucap Sasuke, menatap tajam pada teman-temannya itu.

"Ka-kami akan berhenti." Ucap mereka.

Sasuke terlihat cukup kesal, tapi dia tidak berniat mencari masalah dengan mereka, setelah selesai mengganti seragamnya, Sasuke bergegas mencari Sakura, dia harus menemui gadis itu.

Langkahnya terhenti, setelahnya Sasuke berjalan lebih cepat dan merampas ponsel milik Sakura yang tengah duduk di tangga.

"Sasuke!" Teriak Sakura, dia benar-benar terkejut akan tindakan pemuda itu.

Sasuke tidak peduli akan teriakan Sakura, membaca apa yang sedang terlihat di layar ponsel milik Sakura.

"Jangan membacanya! Kembalikan!" Ucap Sakura, berusaha mengambil ponselnya kembali, namun tubuh yang cukup kecil dan pendek membuatnya kesulitan, Sasuke bahkan menahan wajahnya dan menjauhkannya darinya.

"Diam dan biar aku melihat apa yang sering kau lihat di ponselmu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kau tidak boleh melakukan ini!" Kesal Sakura, masih berusaha mengambil paksa ponselnya.

Sasuke melihat sebuah ramalan di sana, mengecek isi ponsel Sakura dan ada beberapa aplikasi tentang ramalan.

"Jadi kau percaya akan semua ini?" Ucap Sasuke, dia selesai dengan apa yang di lihatnya.

"Ya aku percaya, apa itu sebuah masalah untukmu?"

"Secara tidak langsung ini semua masalah, bagaimana kau bisa menjelaskan tentang ramalan ini?" Ucap Sasuke dan memperlihatkan ramalan tenang asmara Sakura, di sana tertulis dia harus memutuskan pacarnya. "Aku tidak tahu jika kau begitu percaya akan hal konyol semacam ini."

Sakura terkejut, cara bicara Sasuke terdengar seperti teman-temannya dulu, mereka mengejek Sakura dan mengucilkannya karena tindakannya yang konyol, dia terus percaya akan semua ramalan ini.

"Kembalikan ponselku!" Teriak keras Sakura.

"Akan aku kembalikan, jangan teriak seperti itu." Ucap Sasuke, dia pun terkejut akan teriak nyaring Sakura, mengembalikan ponsel Sakura dan gadis itu terlihat menangis.

"Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu menangis." Ucap Sasuke, dia terlihat merasa bersalah, air mata gadis itu terus menetes.

"Aku memang konyol, aku terus percaya akan hal ini, aku hanya hampir mati karena sempat tidak mempercayainya."

"Aku rasa itu hanya kebetulan. Kau adalah gadis modern, kau bahkan jauh lebih pintar dariku, bagaimana kepintaranmu ini kalah dengan hal fiktif semacam ini?" Ucap Sasuke dan tangisan Sakura semakin keras.

Sasuke semakin merasa bersalah, mendekap gadis itu dan memeluknya erat.

"Aku minta maaf, aku tidak berniat membuat masalah denganmu, aku hanya ingin membuatmu sadar jika tidak sepenuhnya kau harus mempercayai akan hal ini." Ucap Sasuke.

"Lepaskan." Ucap Sakura, namun suaranya terdengar pelan.

"Apa kau tidak bisa diam? Aku sedang menenangkanmu." Ucap Sasuke, semakin memeluk erat gadis itu.

"Lepaskan! Kau tidak sadar jika ingusku jadi menempel pada bajumu!" Teriak Sakura, sontak saja membuat pemuda itu menjauh.

"Kau mengotori bajuku!" Kesal Sasuke.

"Ini semua salahmu!"

"Ah sial, aku harus memakai baju olahraga lagi." Ucap Sasuke, pemuda itu bahkan meniggalkan Sakura begitu saja.

Sakura masih menatap Sasuke, kembali menatap layar ponselnya, pada akhirnya Sasuke tahu alasan dia ingin memutuskannya, hanya karena sebuah ramalan Sakura ingin meninggalkan Sasuke.

Ucapan Sasuke terus terngiang di telinganya, dia selalu percaya, walaupun semua ramalan itu selalu menjadi sebuah kemungkinan.

**.**

**.**

**[By:SasukeFans]**

**.**

**.**

Malam harinya, di rumah Sakura.

**Tringg…~**

**Gadis aries! Warna hijau adalah keberuntunganmu! **

Sakura hanya menatap layar ponselnya itu, membaringkan kepala di atas meja belajar miliknya, hari ini Sasuke marah besar padanya, dia sudah menceritakan segalanya yang terjadi, termasuk membenarkan jika ucapan putusnya saat itu karena sebuah ramalan dan lagi dia menyatakan ingin pacaran karena ramalan, Sasuke terus menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal.

"_Mulai sekarang kau harus percaya padaku saja! Jangan percaya pada ramalan aneh itu!"_ Tegas Sasuke.

Sakura kembali mengingat ucapan Sasuke.

"Aku jauh lebih takut pada Sasuke." Ucap Sakura, wajah Sasuke terlihat sangat marah hingga menakutkan.

"Sakura, Sasuke datang mencarimu." Teriak ibunya dari arah tangga.

"Apa! Sasuke?" Paniknya, Sakura bergegas keluar dan melihat apa ibunya tengah bercanda atau tidak.

Tatapannya cukup terkejut, pemuda itu bahkan di jamu dengan hangat oleh ibunya.

"Ke-kenapa kau datang ke sini?" Tanya Sakura.

"Kenapa? Aku tidak boleh datang?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Ti-tidak, bukan seperti itu, kita keluar dan berbicara." Ucap Sakura, menarik Sasuke keluar dari rumahnya.

"Kenapa kalian buru-buru pergi? Ibu bahkan belum berbicara dengan Sasuke." Ucap Mebuki.

"Lain kali saja ibu, aku dan Sasuke ada urusan, hanya sebentar." Ucap Sakura dan bergegas mendorong pemuda itu keluar hingga mereka cukup jauh dari rumah.

"Kau tidak bisa datang begitu saja ke rumahku."

"Kenapa?"

"Pokoknya tidak bisa, ibu akan tahu jika kita pacaran."

"Apa orang tuamu tidak mengijinkanmu?"

"Tidak, ayah dan ibu tidak mempersalahkannya."

"Itu bagus, sekarang aku bisa katakan pada ibumu."

"Apa! Tu-tunggu dulu, jangan sekarang. Kau tahu hubungan ini membuatku bingung."

"Apa kau ingin aku marah lagi padamu?"

"Bisakah kau tidak marah seperti itu padaku? Aku bukan anak kecil, kau sudah mendengarnya, aku hanya memikirkan traumaku karena mengabaikan ramalan itu."

"Kau ini benar-benar bodoh, ranking 1 di kelas pun tidak bisa membuatmu berpikir lebih realistis, kau gunakan untuk apa saja otakmu ini." Ucap Sasuke dan menunjuk-nunjuk jidat Sakura.

"Aku tidak bisa! Aku akan tetap percaya pada ramalan itu!" Tegas Sakura.

"Yah, baiklah, kau bisa memilih, ramalan konyol itu atau aku." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ramalan." Ucap Sakura, bahkan tanpa berpikir panjang.

"Kau lebih memilh ramalan itu! Kau tidak perduli padaku?"

"A-aku peduli! Aku sangat peduli, maka dari itu, aku tetap memilih ramalan dan melindungimu."

"Pulanglah, aku juga akan pulang." Ucap Sasuke, berbalik dan berjalan menjauh dari Sakura.

Gadis ini terlihat menghela napas, rasanya ada yang aneh, gejolak di dadanya seperti ingin berteriak dan memukul dirinya sendiri, kakinya jadi terasa lemas dan berjongkok disana.

"Apa yang sudah aku lakukan?" Gumam Sakura, merasa bersalah, wajahnya terasa memanas dan seperti akan menangis, mereka terus bertengkar hanya karena kepercayaan Sakura yang kuat terhadap ramalan.

"Jika kau seperti ini kau masuk angin. Kenapa tidak pulang dan malah berjongkok seperti seekor kucing yang tak memiliki majikan?"

Sakura mengangkatnya wajah dan melihat Sasuke kembali, pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya, meminta Sakura untuk berdiri.

"Aku tidak semarah itu padamu, hanya saja aku tidak ingin kau terus memikirkan semua dampak dari ramalan itu, berpikirlah dengan logikamu." Ucap Sasuke, melepaskan jaket yang kenakannya dan memakaikannya pada Sakura. "Aku juga tidak ingin kau sakit dengan keluar hanya memakai pakaian tipis." Tambah Sasuke, sebuah pelukan hangat darinya setelah mengenakan jaket miliknya, Sakura lupa jika dia hanya mengenakan kaos lengan pendek dan celana kain panjang untuk keluar.

"Aku akan segera pulang, tolong sampaikan maaf pada ibumu karena aku tidak kembali." Ucap Sasuke, melepaskan pelukannya dan beranjak pergi.

**.**

**.**

**[By:SasukeFans]**

**.**

**.**

Pagi ini, Sakura hanya menatap ponselnya, beberapa aplikasi tentang ramalan masih tercantum dalam ponselnya, kemarin Sasuke berbicara padanya lagi dan menyinggung masalah kepercayaannya dengan semua ramalan itu, berniat untuk menghapus dan mengikuti ucapan Sasuke, namun Sakura masih merasa berat untuk menghapus semua aplikasi itu.

Berjalan masuk ke kelas dan sedikit kurang bersemangat, satu-satunya yang akan di tatapnya saat masuk adalah Sasuke, pemuda itu sudah datang dan duduk tenang di kelas.

Beberapa murid pun sekarang tidak peduli dengan gosip-gosip mereka, mereka hanya tidak percaya Sasuke yang memilih gadis aneh seperti Sakura.

"Untukmu." Ucap Sasuke dan memberikan sesuatu pada Sakura.

"Jimat?" Ucap Sakura, bingung.

"Ya, kau sangat percaya akan hal-hal semacam itu, jimat ini aku ambil dari kuil, mungkin jimat ini bisa melindungimu." Ucap Sasuke. Sejujurnya jimat itu hanya sebuah pengalihan agar Sakura berhenti melihat ramalan-ramalan itu.

Sakura tak percaya, Sasuke bahkan akan memberikannya jimat hanya agar dia terlindungi.

"Jika jimat, dia tidak akan membawa kesialan untukmu, kau bahkan tidak perlu repot untuk putus denganku hanya untuk mengikuti ramalan itu, apa kau pikir aku ini kesialan?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu." Ucap Sakura dan terlihat malu, mengambil jimat yang di berikan Sasuke padanya. "Aku akan selalu membawa jimat ini." Tambah Sakura dan menyimpannya di dalam, setelahnya mengambil jaket milik Sasuke dan di kembalikannya. "Aku tidak sempat mencucinya, tapi aku rasa aku perlu mengembalikannya sekarang."

"Oh, terima kasih, artinya masih ada bau tubuhmu di sini." Ucap Sasuke.

Wajah Sakura sontak merona, suara Sasuke cukup keras hingga mereka menjadi sorotan.

"Ka-kalau begitu aku akan mencucinya lagi." Ucap Sakura, panik.

"Tidak perlu, aku tidak masalah dengan bau tubuhmu." Ucap Sasuke dan tatapannya mengarah ke seluruh murid-murid yang menatap mereka, wajah murid-murid lain merona hanya karena mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Ja-jangan membuatku malu!" Sakura semakin panik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ Omake ]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**14 Maret. **

Hari ini adalah hari kasih sayang juga, tidak hanya tanggal 14 februari, tapi hari ini adalah hari _white-day_, dimana para wanita yang mengharapkan sebuah hadiah dari pasangan pria mereka.

"Ini." Ucap Sasuke, dia memberikan sekotak coklat untuk Sakura.

"Untukku?" Ucap Sakura, sedikit tidak mengharapkan sesuatu dari Sasuke, tapi hari ini pemuda itu memberikannya coklat dan seluruh mata murid-murid perempuan terbakar, mereka sangat-sangat cemburu, sebelumnya mereka yang heboh memberikan coklat pada Sasuke, namun di tolak pemuda itu, dan sekarang Sasuke hanya membalas pada Sakura yang bahkan tidak memberikannya coklat pada hari _valentine_

"Kenapa? Jika kau tidak suka kau bisa membuangnya." Ucap Sasuke, hal yang di harapkannya berbeda, ini adalah paksaan dari kakaknya, dia harus memberikan coklat pada Sakura.

"Tapi aku tidak memberikan apapun padamu saat _valentine._" Ucap Sakura.

"Itu adalah hal yang baik, aku bisa melempar coklat itu jika kau memberikannya." Ucap Sasuke.

Sebuah senyum di wajah Sakura, dia sedikit beruntung mendapat coklat dari Sasuke.

"Terima kasih." Ucapnya malu.

Akhir-akhir ini pun Sakura tidak melihat ramalan di aplikas ponselnya lagi, gadis ini menghapus segala aplikasi yang berada di ponselnya dan hanya mempercayai sebuah jimat yang di berikan Sasuke, dia jadi merasa terus mendapat keberuntungan.

"Hn, dan satu lagi." Ucap Sasuke, wajahnya terlihat datar.

"Apa?"

"Katakan tempat apa yang kau sukai, kita bisa pergi bersama." Ucap Sasuke. Memikirkan jika mungkin ucapan kakaknya ada benarnya, dia harus mengajak pacarnya untuk jalan-jalan dan menghabiskan waktu bersama, Sasuke pun merasa ingin jauh lebih dekat dengan Sakura, tidak hanya saat mereka berada di sekolah.

"Apa ini kencan?" Tanya Sakura, tatapannya terlihat bersemangat.

"Terserah, aku tidak peduli kencan atau bukan."

"A-aku akan memutuskannya nanti."

"Jangan lupa, sebelum hari libur."

Sebuah anggukan cepat dari Sakura, wajahnya sedikit merona, tidak percaya akan perubahan sikap Sasuke, walaupun itu sangat sedikit, tapi hubungan mereka sedikit demi sedikit semakin berkembang termasuk sikap Sakura yang perlahan-lahan berhenti mempercayai ramalan.

"Oh, satu hal lagi." Ucap Sasuke.

"A-apa lagi?" Ucap Sakura, penasaran.

**Cup..~**

"Hadiah lainnya." Ucap Sasuke dan sebuah senyum di wajahnya.

Kecupan singkat di jidat Sakura dan sontak saja membuat seisi kelas mereka heboh.

"Berhenti memamerkan kemesraan di kelas!" Teriak seluruh murid.

Sementara Sakura, hanya mematung dan wajahnya sangat merona.

**.**

**.**

**TAMAT**

**.**

**.**

* * *

halo...

ini adalah fic oneshoot terbaru Sasukefans.

hari spesial untuk hari kasih sayang eee...~ coklat tidak pernah salah! Yang salah adalah harinya! HAHAHAHA, author terus melihat pro dan kontra untuk masalah hari valentine ini, author juga tidak peduli, tapi kalau di kasih coklat silahkan, lumayan kan, bisa makan coklat tanpa di beli, HAHAHAHA, mang sapa yang mau kasih! XD

fic ini hanya ada beberapa karakter saja, author tidak memasukan yang lain karna fokus pada Sakura dan Sasuke saja.

jadi fic ini terinspirasi dari saat author hanya bengong main instagram. jalan-jalan yuks ke instagram author walaupun isinya tidak begitu menarik. (ama_sakura) setelah lihat-lihat, tiba-tiba lewat tentang Zodiak, pas baca yang punya auhtor, semua meleset, HAHAHAHA, jadi kepikiran, bagaimana jika membuat cerita tentang zodiak? beberapa orang mungkin masih sedikit percaya akan hal semacam itu XD. mungkin

ok segitu saja. semoga terhibur deh...

silahkan di like, di follow dan direview :D

terima kasih...~

**[SasukeFans]**


End file.
